New Lovers
by LoveLove-fairy
Summary: Lizzy and Gordo get it on!
1. first time

**This is lovelovefarie's friend**. This is my really, really short book.

……………It all started in Lizzy's room while her parents where out with Matt, her brother. Lizzy had always felt something for Gordo. Gordo also felt something for Lizzy. Miranda was sick so it was just Lizzy, Gordo, and an empty house. They talk for a while but then they looked into each others eyes and fell silent.

Then Lizzy said ", I don't know if you knew this but…I sorta have had a crush on you for a long time and I want to know if you like me back."

"I've liked you too, but I was just scared what you would say or think if I told you." said Gordo.

Then Lizzy moved slowly to Gordo and they started to kiss. Then Lizzy started to take off her shirt bra. Then Gordo started to take off her pants and panties till she was butt naked. Gordo started taking off his clothes. They were both naked kissing on Lizzy's then Gordo stuck his dick into Lizzy's virgina and brought it and out. Then Lizzy started to moan, she had never had felt such pleasure in her life. Then she started sucking his dick and Gordo moaned loudly. When all of the sudden Lizzy's parents walked in.

**To be continued…**


	2. Forbidden meeting

Sorry for the people who dislike the book the people who like it you rock!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""where we last left off

Lizzie's parents just walked in the front door. Then Lizzie freaked out and hurried to put on her clothes. Then she says "Put on your clothes Gordo my parents are home! They will probably wonder what we are doing naked in bed!"

"I thought they were supposed to be gone for another 2 hours!" Gordo said, unexpectedly. Just when Lizzie tried to put on her bra her parents knocked on the door, before entering.

"What the hell is going on in here!" says Lizzie's parents.

"I-I was just checking your daughter for breast cancer, and good news! She doesn't have cancer! So I'll just go now…bye Lizzie!" Then he runs out the door, undressed with his clothes.

"What the hell was Gordo doing here! I'm gone for a few hours and the next thing I know I come home with two teenagers having sex in my house!" Said Lizzie's dad.

"We weren't having sex he was checking me for breast cancer like he said before" Said Lizzie.

"Yeah…right, do you really think we believe that? I don't care if he was checking you for cancer or not, you should not be naked with him. I forbid you to ever see him again, and to make sure that you don't, I'm moving you to a different school! " said Lizzie's mom.

"But I won't be able to see Miranda!" said Lizzie.

"Well you're out of luck there, aren't you?" She said, leaving the room.

Later that night she called Gordo and told him to meet her at the park where they could talk. She snuck out of her window and when she got to the park she saw Gordo.

"I'm not aloud to see you any more." said Lizzie.

"But we go to the same school, of course I will see you." said Gordo.

"My mom is making me go to a different school" said Lizzie

There was a long silence, then Gordo said "Oh…well you can sneak out like you did tonight and go to my house you can do it at night while your mom and dad are sleeping so they don't know. Come to my house tomorrow, No one will be home…oh yeah wear something sexy. " said Gordo. Then he left and Lizzie hurried her house.

The next night, Lizzie put only a Red and black push-up bra and a Red thong under a long trench coat and snuck out when her parents were sleeping. She knocked on Gordo's door and followed him to his room.

When they got to his room ripped off her coat and laid her on her back on top of his bed. Then took off her bra and started to caress her breast. Then started kissing down her neck then her breasts, and her stomach.

When he got to her panties he took them off with his teeth and started licking her pussy. She moaned, then Gordo took off his white tee-shirt and playboy boxers and he rubbed her pussy with his finger. He spread her legs apart and slid his dick in her. He moved in and out, speeding up each time…then he got a cramp.

**Too be continued…… **


End file.
